Nine Months
by cassana-do
Summary: Yes, it's another one of those 'one night stands and one of them gets pregnant' stories. why add another one?... because they're just too damn good not to write! MPREG Harry's a little OOC in the first couple of chapters, but he gets back to normal..
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

* * *

**  
Author's Notes:**

So, hey look! it's a Harry Potter fic! . I should probably explain...

This fic, is kinda old (and unfinished) and has been posted before a few years back (and never got finished) and I've been wanting to put all my fic in one place for some time now (just so you can see all my unfinished fic together lol) this was doing extremely well over at it's original home, with over 60 reviews for the first 4 chapters (and that's all there is to this ... so far? .) I do plan to ONE DAY FINISH ALL MY GOD DAMN FIC, but for now, i shall post them all here :)

So, uh ... Go read :)

* * *

Harry's eyelids fluttered as he began to stir. He had a horrible headache and a sore arse and … he really didn't want to get out of bed. It was too warm and cozy. He threw an arm over his eyes to try and block out the light.

_I'm never drinking again,_ Harry thought miserably as his brain thudded behind his eyes, trying to get out through the sockets. _What the hell happened last night?_

A whimper sounded from next to him.

Harry Froze. _Oh god no…_

He quietly reached for his glasses. His hand had traveled about half way to the bedside table before he remembered that he'd had his eyes corrected about four weeks ago. Harry pried his eyes open slowly and let everything in the room sink in.

He wasn't in his dorm… in fact, it didn't look very Gryfindor-ish at all… or any of the other houses for that matter. The bedroom was furnished in shades of blacks-to browns, contrasted against whites-to creams. Rather nice actually. His bed mate groaned again. It was time to see who it was.

Through his headache-hazed mind, he focused his eyes to the large lump beside him. An arm was poking through the blankets.

_Well, at least it was a guy, don't know what I'd do if it was a woman,_ he shuddered at the thought. Finally, he pulled back the covers….

And screamed like a girl.

_Oh God no! Not him! He can't know that I like him! I've kept it hidden for so long! I hope I didn't say anything, no, no, no, n- oh dear, he's awake!_

'_**ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!**_'

… See?

The one- and only- Draco Malfoy scampered backwards out of the bed. Falling off and bringing the blankets with him, eyes wide in horror. Harry came back to his senses.

He scurried from the bed, looking for his clothes as he went, keeping an eye on Dra-er- Malfoy who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, still staring wide-eyed.

Harry finally found all his clothes. He stood in the middle of the room, his back to the blonde sitting in a heap on the floor. He took a deep breath.

'I-,' Harry couldn't get any words out. He was running a hand through his hair when a croak from the floor sounded.

'This- this never happened. Ok?'

Tears welled in Harry's eyes. He nodded - not trusting his own voice - without looking at the blonde and fled from the room, the tears now falling freely from his eyes.

* * *

Harry came crashing through the entrance to Gryfindor, face all red and blotchy and tear streaks staining his cheeks.

'Oh there you are mate! We've been looki — God, what's happened?!' Came his best mate's voice from somewhere next to him. Harry turned to him, not really seeing for all the tears in his eyes, and whispered- 'it was him.'

Ron frowned in confusion.

'Who mate?'

Harry just looked at him through his dampened lashes. Comprehension dawned on Ron's face that was quickly replaced with concern for his best mate.

'Come on Harry, we're going to the dorm where you can tell me what happened,' Ron said soothingly as he lead a distraught Harry up the stairs to the boys dorm.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_It was a normal night's evening in May. All the students were gathered in the great hall, eating their dinner and talking to each other about their day. Nothing different right? Wrong._

_Dumbledore stood before them._

_'It has been discussed that since the seventh years' exams finish on the last day of the school year, tonight Hogwarts will be having a party!'_

_All the seventh years whispered in excitement. __**This**__ was different._

_'Not only will the seventh years be invited, but anyone above sixth year is asked to join!'_

_'There will be not teacher's supervision, but there will be alcohol! Any questions?' Dumbledore asked politely. A voice from the back of the room answered._

_'Yeah!! What the hell are we waiting for?!'  
_

* * *

'Harry, I know all this, what happened last night at the party?' Ron asked quietly while Harry sucked in a shuddering breath.

'I'm getting to that,' Harry whispered. 'I just wanted to start somewhere.'

'Go on,'

* * *

_  
The sixth and seventh years where given half an hour to go change out of their uniforms, most of the girls complaining that that wasn't nearly enough time. Harry dragged his feet up the stairs._

_'Why so depressed mate? We're sixth years! We're invited to P-A-R-T-Y!' Ron sung out, doing a little jig that warranted a laugh from Harry. He shrugged._

_'Dunno. I 'spose I just don't have anything decent to wear.' Seamus came up and put his arm around Harry's shoulders._

_'Mate, you could go wearing a tea cozy, and __**still**__ look bloody hot,' Harry blushed and Ron rolled his eyes._

_'Seamus, stop hitting on Harry. You know he'll just say no. besides we all know who he's got his eye on,' Ron winked and Harry just went a deeper shade of red. Seamus laughed and pretended to pout._

_'Aw, but I'm just so much hotter that Malfo-,' Harry quickly smacked his hand over Seamus' mouth, only causing the Irish youth to lick his palm._

_'Do you mind?! Not with everyone around!!' Harry muttered harshly, wiping his hand on his school robes. Seamus sniggered._

_'Come on then Potty, lets get you all dressed up for your Ice Prince Charming, I'll lend you some of my stuff.'_

* * *

_Harry looked at himself in the mirror, a crease in the middle of his brow._

_'Are you sure I look alright?' he turned trying to see his back. Seamus pretended to wipe the drool from his mouth._

_'You look effing hot Harry, it's a mystery to me why you're still a virgin!' Seamus cried. Harry smirked at him through the mirror then went back to his own reflection._

_He was wearing tight black jeans that sat on his hips and was held in place with a studded belt. An emerald green top sat just above the belt so when he moved his arms, his stomach could be seen. Seamus had attacked him with some eyeliner and Ron had mucked around with his hair. At first Ron had tried making it look tame, but gave up and just ran his hand through it once from front to back, which was how it currently was._

_'You do look rather good mate,' Ron smirked. 'Now lets go and show you off hmm?'_

_Harry, Ron, Seamus and Hermione all walked into the Great Hall, laughing and thinking about what a fantastic idea this was to have a party, but when they entered, the entire hall went silent, all staring at Harry. Harry grimaced._

_'I need a drink,' he muttered, heading over to a table with all the alcohol and leaving his friends behind for the rest of the night._

_**End Flashback  
**_

* * *

Harry looked at Ron through the gaps of his fingers.

'After that, things get a little hazy. I remember drinking lots, and- and lots of dancing. When I woke up this morning, I was with Malfoy. I — I think we ha-had sex,' the tears started poring down his face again. Ron pulled his best friend closer to him and hugged him, rocking him slightly. He didn't let go until Harry's sobs turned into sniffles. Harry finished his story in Ron's arms.

'I couldn't let him know that I love him. I went and got all my clothes. He hadn't said anything until I was dressed. He said that this never happened. So, I nodded and came here. How could I be so _stupid_ Ron?! What if I had done or-or said something that he'll remember?!' another tear streaked down Harry's face. Ron brushed a strand of Harry's hair away from his face.

'If, you did say something, and he remembers, he'll more than likely associate it with the alcohol. It'll be ok Harry, just pretend nothing happened alright?' Harry nodded and smiled sadly at his friend.

'Your shirt's all wet now,' he whispered, wiping away what tears where left on his face. Ron grinned at his best mate.

'I think it'll be ok it's only water. Speaking of water, why don't you go have a shower and then we can go to lunch ok?' he gently pulled Harry to his feet and walked him the bathroom door. Harry walked in before he turned around.

'Ron?'

'Hm?'

'… Thanks'

'Any time mate.'

* * *

**  
Authors Note: **So there you have it... the first chapter of Nine Months. I don't plan on heaping all the chapters at one time, because I DO want to milk everyone for any of the reviews that might be left and I'm not ashamed to admit it! haha

but yeah, tell me if it's STILL any good, because it's been a couple of years since I wrote this, and uh, Iprobablykindasuck lol

R&R

xXx


	2. Chapter 1 Realizations

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1 - Realizations**

* * *

******Author's Notes:** Well, great start to posting, my apologies. I had _wanted_ to get this chapter posted I think either Monday past or the Monday before, But Real Life is a bitch and has a bad habbit off popping up when you don't want it to. But here we are again, with the second chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A lurch of the stomach is what woke Harry in the early hours of the morning, a lurch that was threatening to let Harry's dinner make a reappearance. Harry groaned and threw back the bed covers, making his way hurriedly to the bathroom to reacquaint himself with the porcelain throne.

The end of the year had come and gone, meaning that it was now the summer holidays, and, Harry would soon start his last year at Hogwarts. Harry threw open the toilet lid and preceded to throw up his stomach contents.

This- throwing up in the mornings- hadn't started 'til he left the Dursley's for the Burrow and that had been about two weeks ago.

His stomach had nothing left, but he kept heaving, trying to throw up his lungs… or his brain, which ever came first. He felt a hand start rubbing at his back, another common occurrence in the Weasley household in the wee hours of the morning. Usually Ron.

Finally, his stomach deemed the damage he had done worthy of a rest… for now. He flushed the throne, and rested his forehead on the rim.

'Feelin' any better today?' Ron asked hopefully through a yawn, not stopping in rubbing Harry's back. Harry sighed.

'No. If anything, it's getting worse. And I'm getting fat! How the hell can that happen? I hardly eat anything, and when I do, I just throw it all back up!' Ron raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

'You? Fat? Ha! What a laugh.' Harry glared at him as Ron helped him up.

'As a matter of fact I have gained a notch of my belt in size thank you,' Ron rolled his eyes at the back of Harry's head.

'What ever you say. Now how about going back to bed hm?' Harry nodded and yawned, curling up back in bed.

'Night Ron,' Harry muttered sleepily, snuggling against his pillow. Before Ron could blink, he was back to sleep. Ron smiled and brushed the hair away from Harry's eyes.

'How's he doing?' came a tired voice from the bedroom doorway. Ron looked up and found Hermione standing there, tying a bathrobe on. Ron stood and walked over to her leaning on the doorframe.

'I'm worried about him Herm, he told me he was getting fat about five minutes ago!' Hermione's eyes widened.

'Wha- you don't think that-'

'That's the thing, I don't know what to think.' Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'The timing sounds about right with the morning sickness, but he's already complaining about getting fat and it's only been what? Two months? Herm, do you think you could--?'

'Look for some answers? Of course. What else am I good for after all?' she said. Ron grinned.

'Well I could think of a couple of other reasons-'

'Oh hush you! God, can men think only of sex?'

'… And food…' Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

'I'll see what I can find out ok?'

'Thanks Hermione.' Ron turned around and leaned on the door frame, keeping a close eye in his sleeping best friend. Hermione smiled affectionately at her boyfriend's back. There was a bond between the two that not even she could break through… if she had _ever_ wanted to. They have something special and no-one or nothing was going to break it. She left then, heading to her room to go and find out what she could for her best friend and boyfriend.

'Malfoy had better be ready when I see him,' Ron muttered as he watched Harry sleep peacefully.

* * *

Harry groaned as consciousness over took him again.

_Well, I don't feel like being sick,_ he thought to himself as he sat up, scratching his head and yawning. He looked at his watch.

_11.45am. Hm, I better get up and get something to eat so I've actually got something to throw up later._ Harry got out of bed and stretched, looking for a clean shirt and his jeans. There was a knock at the door.

'Oh, good morning Princess!! Did you get enough beauty sleep?' Ron said over cheerfully, making Harry's eye twitch. Ron sniggered and walked into the room with a tray full of food. Harry eyed it skeptically.

'That's not _all_ for me is it? 'cause you know how well I've been eating recently-' Ron put the tray on the bed and sat down, piling some food onto a plate.

'It's for you, me and Hermione mate, no need to panic. The rest of the Weasley mob have gone out to get the new school things. I told them that you were sick again this morning so mum's getting' all your stuff. Me and Herm said we'd stay and make sure you ate something. That's why we're eating in here. What do you want?' Harry blinked.

'Erm, toast thanks,' Harry muttered. Ron stared at him. 'Oh, fine! Pancakes.' Ron smiled happily as he piled Harry's plate full of pancakes and drizzled maple syrup all over them. Hermione came through the door with a large book in her hand.

'Hello Harry. How're you feeling?' Hermione said kindly while she gave Harry a hug. Harry smiled.

'Better than this morning, but now Ron's forcing food down my throat,' Harry winked at Ron while Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Ron, not everyone can eat like you, you know,' she ruffled her boyfriends hair. The book's title caught Harry's attention.

**_"Male Pregnancies and How to Deal with Them"_**

Harry laughed.

'Merlin, that's not even possible is it?' He looked up to find his friends faces looking rather pale and guilty. Harry frowned. 'Is it?' Hermione spoke first.

'Well Harry, it may not be possible yet in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world, it is a very real and possible concept,' she opend the book to a page with a coloured diagram of a male body.

She explained that all wizard boys are born with a sack like womb that just sits off to the side of the stomach. When it came to time for the child to be born, a magical channel was accessed by the child so the child could be born. Pretty much like a female pregnancy really.

'So if a guy got pregnant, nine months later his guy bits would disappear and turn into a- a vagina so the kid could be born?' Harry asked confused.

'Well, a month before the child is born is when the fathers' 'bits' disappear. It stays like that for a week or so, and then they come back. No-one is sure why only wizard men can do it rather than muggle men, but people have just excepted it, I spose,' Hermione said, still looking a little guilty. Harry watched her face carefully.

'So why are you reading about it? Why the sudden interest in this matter?' Ron shifted guiltily next to him.

'Well mate, you remember that night that you and Mal- Draco spent together? I know you didn't know anything about male pregnancies, but he should've. Do you remember if you topped, or bottomed?' by this point, Ron was blushing bright red. After all, you didn't go around asking your best mate this type of question every day. Harry was blushing too.

'I erm, bo-bottomed,' he whispered, twice as uncomfortable because he was having this conversation in front of Hermione. Then it hit him. The reason he was being made to talk about this. They thought that he was….

'Oh my god,' he whispered. He looked up at Ron through his fringe, wanting to hear it from Ron. Ron smiled sadly at Harry.

'Yes Harry, we think that you're pregnant.' A tear slipped down Ron's cheek. Harry brushed it away with his thumb. Smiling softly. He turned to Hermione.

'Is there away that we can tell if I'm p-pregnant?' he asked softly. She nodded and turned to a different page of the book.

'Do you want--?' she trailed off, waiting for his reply. He nodded.

'Alright. Take your shirt off and lay down,' Harry did as he was told, holding on tightly to Ron's hand who was laying down with Harry.

Hermione started moving her wand slowly over Harry's stomach muttering a spell in Latin under her breath. Suddenly Harry's stomach glowed bright blue. The blue glow split into two before fading completely. A tear dripped down Hermione's face as she looked at Harry.

'Congratulations Harry,' she whispered. 'You're pregnant with twin boys,' with that she burst into tears, flinging her arms around the two boys.

Harry couldn't think straight. He knew he should be thinking of what he should do, how he was going to tell _him_ and what he should do now, but he couldn't. Only one thing was registering

'I'm going to be a father'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hmm... that seemed a bit short... was that short? It seemed like it... _anyway, _Please review, tell me what you think so far, keeping in mind this story is a few years old now, and uh... my writing back then REALLY SUCKED! but I hope things will change after chapter... 6 was it? or 5? meh, somewhere around there anyway... um

_click the magical button_

xXx


	3. Chapter 2 Choices

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2 – Choices **

* * *

**Author's Notes:** so, here we go, another chapter!!

i just wanted to thank EVERYONE for reviewing... i may not have answered any, but i do still read every single one!! XXX

* * *

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, staring out the window and rubbing his ever-so-slightly larger stomach thoughtfully. A voice interrupted his musings.

'Have you decided what your going to do Harry?' Ron said softly placing a hand on Harry's back and rubbing soothingly. Harry turned to him and smiled, placing his head on Ron's shoulder.

'I'm keeping them. I don't want to get rid of them. It wouldn't feel right,' Ron nodded for him to go on. 'But I don't know what to do about Malfoy. I want the children growing up knowing who their other father is, but I don't want to tell… _him_,' Ron looked at him questioningly. 'I mean, what if he finds out, then tries to take my children away? I wouldn't-' Harry stopped, not wanting to continue that train of thought. Ron hugged his best friend.

'It's going to be hard, hiding your pregnancy from everyone. Did you want to tell one of the professors? Perhaps Dumbled-' Harry started shaking his head vigorously.

'No. That would lead to awkward questions that I would prefer remain unanswered. Besides, If I did tell Dumbledore, he'd probably want to tell Malfoy and I don't want that remember? When my stomach starts getting really obvious, I'll ask Hermione to do that Special Glamour charm she was telling me about.' Just as Harry said Hermione's name, she walked into the carriage, with her nose in a book. She looked up at her two best friends and tried hiding a smile.

'You know, if I wasn't one-hundred percent certain that Ronald was straight, I'd probably be very jealous right now… and plotting revenge on Harry,' She added as an after thought, sitting down across from the other two. Harry grinned cheekily at her.

'And what makes you so 100 percent certain hmm?' he said mockingly while pretending to try and get into Ron's lap. Hermione's eyes widened for a moment before she realized he was only kidding. Ron laughed.

'Harry I told you. It's Hermione during the week, and you on the weekends!' they all laughed before the sliding door banged open revealing…

'Anything off the trolley dears?'

… haha, I bet you thought it was Draco didn't you?

Harry got off of Ron's lap hurriedly in favour of something sweet.

'I'd like some of everything thanks. What do you guys want?' he asked over his shoulder. Hermione and Ron, thinking he was kidding because he'd already ordered enough for the three of them and then some, laughed. Harry frowned.

'I'm serious guys,' they abruptly stopped laughing.

_Ah, and so, the cravings begin, although, it's not as noticeable… yet._

* * *

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, the night sky clear and sparkling.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, trying not to look at too many people. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, staring at the Gold plate in front of him.

'It'll be alright mate, you'll see,' Ron said encouragingly across from him. Harry looked up to smile at his best friend, but his eyes instantly landed on a platinum blond head… a platinum blond head that was staring right at him!

Draco's eyes widened fractionally at being caught and looked away, closing his eyes. Harry sighed.

_This was going to be a long year._

The new first years were sorted and Dumbledore stood.

'Welcome to you all!' He cried cheerfully, sweeping his arms around to everyone in the Hall. 'This year, we're going to try something a little differently. We'll be doing a little partnering system to try and make an example of house unity. I want you all to write your name on the slip of parchment in front of you. Your head of house will be coming around to collect it shortly. I'll explain how we'll pick your partners after you've eaten, for now, tuck in!' he sat down and threw his beard over his shoulder, wiggled his fingers and dug in to some 'tucker'.

Harry eyed his parchment wearily. He just _knew_ who'd he be partnered with. It would be just his luck… and his luck sucked.(and besides, it's fanfiction… who _else _would he get partnered with?!) He wrote his name on the parchment and handed it to professor McGonnagal as she went, before grabbing all the food he could reach. Hermione eyed his plate, nauseated.

'Anyone would think you forgot to eat over the holidays,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes as Ron tried to match the amount. Harry laughed.

'Well, I've got to eat enough for three now-a-days, don't I?' he said cheerfully… too cheerfully. He winced when he realized how bad it sounded.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Harry sighed.

'I just _know_ who I'll be partnered with,' he muttered sullenly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Stop being so melodramatic, you never know, you _might_ not get him you know?' Harry didn't bother to dignify that with a retort. He heard the lilt on the 'might'. He shoved a large mouthful of steak in his mouth and noticed that Draco was still looking at him, though trying not to be too obvious about it. Harry frowned. What was his problem? Maybe he knew too?

Dinner ended and Dumbledore stood, beaming at all his students.

'Well, as I was saying earlier, House Unity!' he cried, startling awake the few students that had started to fall asleep. He went into explanation mode.

'All of your names have been put into one large cup,' he started. 'It's a bit like the Triwizard Cup, only, it will pull out two at a time, which will be the people it deems are the partners. It knows who all of you are because of the small amount of magical currents that flew from your hand and onto the parchment, so the cup will pick two people that are alike in many ways. Any questions?' no one moved. He clapped excitedly. 'Jolly good, lets start with the first years!' and so, the partnering began, some by the look of it, were happy with who they were partnered with, some, were not. Currently, it was the 7th years turn to be partnered.

'Dean Thomas and Terry Boot!' happy partners…

'Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch-Fletchley!' happy partners…

'Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini!' … not happy partners…

'Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson!' … oh dear.

'Neville Longbottom and Theodore (AN: you do not know how long it took me to remember his first name!!) Nott!'… enough said?…

'Harry Potter and … Draco Malfoy?' _GODDAMNIT!_

'See? I told you!' Harry whispered furiously to Hermione as whispers broke out in the Great Hall. Hermione just shrugged… but wouldn't look at him. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

_Why me?_

Harry felt a set of eyes looking at him from across the hall and he looked up… right at Draco Malfoy. It seemed Draco was thinking along the same lines as he was, so Harry sniggered. Draco's mouth twitched into a smirk, before both boys looked away, feeling slightly better.

The rest of the partnering went by rather quickly after that, the majority of Gryffindors being partnered with Slytherins… doesn't that just tick you off? Dumbldore stood once more.

'Well, now that the partnering is finished, you may all go to your dorms and sleep, but before you all shut those sleepy eyes, I want you all to look through a box that has been left on your beds. Good night, and enjoy your classes tomorrow!'

On the way to Gryffindor tower, a lot of complaining about their partners could be heard.

'My god, how the hell am I going to put up with Nott?!'

'Oh c'mon, he's a tame kitten compared to Pansy?!'

'I s'pose I'll only have to put up with one of Malfoy's mindless cronies. Which was it again? Crabbe?'

'Na, I've got Crabbe, it was Goyle,'

'Ah, there you go,'

'Does anyone know who Blaise is? Is it a guy?'

'Yes Ronald,'

'Well, at least none of you have Malfoy,' Harry muttered under his breath, yet, somehow, everyone managed to hear it.

'… Yeah, you're kinda screwed Harry,' Harry sighed. They all made it to the tower and Hermione gave the password.

'Voldemort sucks,' she said confidently. Everyone stared at her. 'What? He does!' Seamus spoke up.

'How can a dude suck if he's a pile of rubble?' Hermione rolled her eyes

'Oh, whatever!' everyone laughed and after saying their goodnights, headed to their dorms.

As Dumbledore had promised, there was a small, beautifully designed, wooden box waiting on Harry's bed. His curiosity got the better of him though and he sat, cross-legged (AN: is that even a word? Oo) on his bed with the box in his lap.

He opened it and found a note from Dumbledore.

_Greetings Mr. Potter,_

_As you know, the partnering system was designed to help promote House Unity. But, how will you meet your partner once a week? You and your partner are different house; it would be hard for you to communicate._

_That is where the quill -_ Harry found one in the box _- and the parchment you are currently reading from come in handy._

_They've both been charmed so that when I activate it to your partner's parchment, you'll be able to communicate freely. Your conversations won't be monitored, as I would find that an invasion to privacy. When this letter disappears, leaving only clean parchment, you'll be free to communicate._

_Do enjoy yourself this year,_

_Head Master Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was just admiring the communication system that Dumbledore had given them, when his parchment went blank. He blinked. Now he could talk to Draco…

Now Harry was arguing with himself. Should he say something? Just ignore it? …?!

His letter glowed red for a second before words appeared… words from Draco.

(AN: **_This is Harry's writing_** _and this is Draco's_)

* * *

_You there Potter?_

Harry's eye twitched. He didn't waste time did he?

**_Maybe… what'dya want Malfoy? I want to sleep some time tonight_** There.

_Merlin, don't start! I only want to know if you're free Thursday nights. We've got to do this stupid "House Unity" stuff, I doubt you and I could get out of it._

**_No, I scheduled Quidditch practice on for Thursdays. How about every Friday?_**

_No can do Potter, I chose Fridays for my team's own Quidditch training. How about Saturday?_

A pause, then-

_**Saturday sounds good**_

_So you DID get Quidditch Captain then? I knew you would… I did too_ Harry grinned.

**_Of course you did… 'k then, what time you wanna meet? And where?_**

_Merlin, Potter! Your handwriting is so butchered! It's taking me ages to figure out your chicken scratches and lingo!_ Harry rolled his eyes.

**_Well yours isn't any better… all weird looking and loopy… and you didn't answer the question._**

_if I knew how to write a choking sound, I would… I say we devote most of the day to house unity, so how bout we meet in that nifty room that I caught your D.A thing'o in… what's it called? The room of needs or something? … some time after lunch? We can plan the rest of our day from there_ Harry laughed.

**_The Room of REQUIREMENTS, mate… and yeah, sounds good. See ya then, 'k? nite!_** Harry laughed when he read Malfoy's response.

_WRITE LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!! MERLIN…. I'll probably start picking up bad habits… good night_

* * *

Harry got ready for bed and it wasn't until he was nicely warm and tucked into bed when he realized

_Holy crap! I just had a civil conversation with Draco… that's gotta be a start, right?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **yay! another chapter up! woots ...  
Y'All know the drill, drop me a review! i love to hear from y'all!


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3 - Meetings  
**

* * *

**  
Author's Notes:** OMFG im soooo sorry that i havn't posted for the past few weeks! I kept meaning to, and meaning to, and even made it as far as logging onto FF.N... but things just got a little too hectic for me... but if it makes up for it, this chapter's a bit longer than normal?? um... just go read...

* * *

Harry woke earlier than his dorm mates, his stomach cramping slightly. He moaned and swiped a hand over his face tiredly before he rolled out of bed. He quietly padded his way to the bathroom… just in case he threw up.

But it seemed that it wasn't to be, this morning were just cramps. He decided to have a shower that way he could have as much of the hot water to himself. Haha, sucks to be his dorm-mates.

He stood under the water that beat heavily against his body, lightly rubbing his stomach.

It was amazing. He was almost already three months pregnant, his first trimester… and still Dr-Malfoy didn't know. He would give birth sometime around February… and still attend four _more _months of school. How the _hell_ was he going to manage that?! That meant that Malfoy would eventually have to know. Harry rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long six months. He turned off the shower and got dressed ready for classes.

Harry walked back into the dorm and looked at himself in the full mirror… it was a good thing that his stomach was hidden by his robes.

He sat crossed-legged (AN: its that word again) on his bed and read that book on pregnancies, waiting for Ron to wake up.

* * *

'What the hell are you eating Harry?' Ron asked around a mouthful of food. Harry looked at his breakfast.

'…Toast,' he said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron rolled his eyes.

'Yes, but what's on it?' Harry smiled sheepishly.

'Um, tuna, cheese and tomato sauce,' (AN: yes it sounds gross, but a friend actually made it for me once… it was bloody nice!) Ron gagged.

'Aw Harry mate, that's disgusting!'

'Well have you ever tried it?'

'Wha-_no!_'

'Then how do you know if it's disgusting?'

'Exactly' Harry said happily as the people at Gryffindor table laughed at their conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'C'mon you two, we have to go to our first class,'

'Ooh, let me guess, potions!' Ron said sarcastically. Hermione looked at him funny.

'What makes you think that?'

'Well, that's how it always is in the fanfics right?'

'….?! We have charms!'

'Oh… ok then,' and off they went.

* * *

_(AN: because it's 3:30 in the morning, I'm getting lazy and is just going to go straight to Saturday k? good)_

* * *

It was Saturday, and Harry hadn't interacted with Drac-Malfoy in anyway all week. Not even by his parchment… until today. It was almost lunch and he was sitting in his dorm room doing a bit of homework when the box that Dumbledore gave him started to whistle. It was quiet at first, but the longer he left it, the louder it got.

'Alright already!' Harry muttered as he made his way to the box. He opened and found the parchment had a note on it.

Did you want to meet now instead of after lunch? We could eat together and do homework… or something. It would be better that sitting there and doing nothing or just throwing insults around like there going out of fashion… Harry couldn't help but smile at the note he got out the quill and wrote a message back.

_****__Sure, I'll meet you there… I'm sure you remember which hallway it was in yeah?_

_A pause then-_

___Of course!_ Harry laughed

_****__OK! I'll meet you there then_

Harry didn't put the parchment away. Instead, he went over to his bag and put in some homework and the text books he would need. He left the dorm without reading the new message on the parchment-

___It's a date_

- which promptly faded, assuming that it had already been read considering it hadn't been put away….

* * *

Harry made his way quickly to the hallway of the Room of Requirements. That's where he found Draco pacing around in circles. He looked quite nervous… not that Harry blamed him. Harry cleared his throat, making Draco jump.

'Isn't there supposed to be a door here?' he asked, looking on the general direction of the room. Harry smiled.

'There will be,' he said and walked passed Draco. He started pacing.

'What the h-'

'Just give me a second,'

We need a comfortable place to sit and have a chat while we eat lunch Harry thought over and over, until the door appeared.

'Hey! How'd you do that?' Draco asked as he walked up to the door, inspecting it.

'I'll explain once you get inside,' Harry laughed. They walked in.

'Well, it doesn't look like a very ideal place to study DADA, now does it?' Draco said, confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

'That's why it's called the room of requirements, just think of something you need, and this room provides it,' he explained, getting himself comfortable on the large black couch.

'Oh! Ok, I get it. So if I…' he looked thoughtful for a moment, until a large kings size bed appeared in the middle of he room.

'Heh, I really like this room,' he saw Harry's wide-eyed stare at the bed and hastily got rid of it, knowing only too well what Harry was thinking.

'R-right, er… so what um, homework do you have?' Draco stuttered, trying to change the subject from them both thinking of the bed. Harry shook his head as if to clear his mind.

'Um, well I brought that potions essay, and the transfiguration practice assignment… and that Herbology question sheet,' Harry answered, looking in his bag so he could avoid looking at Draco. Draco sat down on the couch next to him, looking through his own bag.

'Same, except I also brought that charms practice assignment as well… did you want to work together? I mean, w-we've brought all the same homework and everything would go a lot quicker an-' Harry stopped him from rambling.

'Why are you being so nice?' he wasn't making it sound nasty, hell, he wasn't even mad… but he was really curious. Draco sighed and looked up at Harry.

'I just want to start over, be … friends,' he said quietly. Harry tilted his head.

'… But why? After all these years, you suddenly want us to be friends?' He wasn't being mean, he really wanted to know. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, this whole house unity thi-' Harry interrupted him.

'That's not your reason,' he said quietly. Draco signed and ran a hand through his hair, other hand resting comfortably on his stomach.

'No, I don't suppose it is. Pott-Harry, remember in first year? I wanted to be your friend, but I went around it the wrong way and you rejected me. I hated you for it… now… I just want to try again, be your friend,' Draco turned to Harry, hand outstretched towards him, shaking slightly.

Harry was shocked. He sat there staring at the hand that had been offered to him. He'd been planning to do this himself, so he could break the news about the twins a bit better… but he'd been too frightened to make a move…. Draco had guts. He was also looking slightly anxious. He started to pull his hand away.

'Of course, I-I'm sorry. Too fast, I-I jus,' Harry grabbed his hand and held on firmly, trying to ignore the tingly warmth that shot up his arm at the contact.

'I want us to be friends too,' he shook the hand in his. 'Harry Potter by the way,' he smiled. So did Draco.

'Hello, Harry, I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy' they dropped their hands in their laps. Harry rolled his eyes.

'God, don't get all James Bond on me please!'

'…. Who?'

'…'

'… Never mind… So! Wanna get started on that potions essay?'

'Sure… but you're going to tell me about this James Bond fellow,' Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry lay in bed that night, thinking about his first day spent with Draco Malfoy… his new friend.

He couldn't believe it. Malfoy wanted to be his friend! …. He did too, but that wasn't the point! The point was Draco made the first move! Not Harry! … What the hell happened to his "Gryffindor Courage" anyway?! Harry sighed and rolled onto his side.

After they had left to go to dinner —they had stayed together almost half a day! O.o — Harry came to his dorm room to find a message on his parchment.

* * *

**  
_.:Flash Back:._**

Harry walked into his dorm, grinning like the checher… cheshure? … shesher… (1) damn it… the purple cat that smiles a lot from Alice in Wonderland… :P

… Anyway Harry walked in smiling like a large purple cat ('cause you see those everyday) when he noticed his parchment begin to glow. His purple-cat-grin grew wider.

A message from Malfoy!! He picked it up.

* * *

_OK, this entire section is getting scrapped because it's giving me the shits… I __realllly _don't like the fact that I've got them all chummy best pals so soon… it just doesn't happen. The last part with the James Bond crack is even lucky to still be there! So just to let you know, **WHAT YOU SEE IN BETWEEN THE #'s ARE NOT THE ORIGINAL WORDS!!  
**

* * *

_**  
#**__I was just wondering if you would be willing to bring your parchment to classes on Monday? _

Harry smiled. Sure, he'd had a nice time today Malfoy, but they'd also had exceptionally awkward moments. It was to be expected really, considering their history. So any chance to get rid of that awkwardness was OK in Harry's books.

_Sure, if you don't mind having to put up with me all day. _He bit his lip while he waited for a reply.

___It honestly couldn't get any worse than today… _Harry raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

___**From you? I'll take that as a compliment thanks.**_

___Whatever Potter. _Harry could almost see the smirk lining Malfoy's words_. __Just don't forget the parchment on Monday._

___**Alright Malfoy. G'Night.**_

___Night, Potter._

_****__  
.:End Flash Back:._

* * *

… So what if the conversation was entirely pointless? It didn't matter because this was a great start to making something out of his situation.# Harry rolled over in his bed smiling happily at the wooden box that let him communicate with Draco 24/7. Life was sweet… almost.

Just give it time he said to himself, rubbing his stomach. He will know soon enough

That night, Harry dreamed of a certain blond Slytherin that everyone loved, hated - but secretly loved anyway — or had just recently forged a new friendship with him.

It was a wonderful dream indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
**(1)** correct spelling is in fact Cheshire, but I really couldn't spell it at the time, and it seemed funny anyway when I wrote it. I was eventually told in a review, but decided to keep this story as close to the original as possible (except for changing discrepancies in my timeline… and the fact that pregnant people wouldn't roll onto their stomachs…)

But there you have it. Another installment. Another reason for this being so late is that I recently got bunnied by this really strange idea, and have been writing it out. It's style is even more different that what I'm used to (other than the fact that I've taken to insulting the reader's in this fic... trust me? :P) But I quite like where it's heading - all 6 and a half pages so far - and should eventually get that up and running...

You know the drill Fanatics! **READ AND REVIEW OR I SHALL STOP UPDATING!!**

:) have a nice day now

xXx


	5. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4 – Decisions**

* * *

**Authors Note: ***looks around stealthily in the hopes that no one notices my rather long absence*** _ **That is, if any of you still remember this story! I have one word for you: SasuNaru ^_^ (or NaruSasu, whatever's floating my boat at the time) ... Anyway...

Well, Finally, a Chapter 5. No one has seen this, and I warn you… the writing style may have significantly changed over two years… as it is, I've read over what I've already written, and have cringed a few times – especially in regards to how quickly these two became friends… so that will have to change _

THIS IS MOSTLY A FILLER FOR ME TO GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS DAMNIT __

Anyway, read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

Harry woke up, expecting a number of things to occur. Examples including last night's dinner to make a reappearance, cramps that would eventually force him into the foetal position, or perhaps his would to come crashing down around his ears, considering he had just made friends with Draco Bloody Malfoy…

As it was, his awakening was met with only silence. Harry was almost disappointed that nothing happened, until –

_shift_

Harry's eyes widened. Was that - ?

Nudge

He smiled so wide, his jaw almost cracked.

Harry quickly pulled the covers off his body and made his way quickly – or as quick as a 3 months pregnant man could move – over to Ron's bed, where he proceed to carefully clamour all over the crimson covered lump residing on the matress.

'Ron! Ron, I felt them! They moved Ron!' he whispered urgently to the quickly waking, and loudly complaining 'lump'.

'What's moving? Harry, make sense damn it, it's too early for what few brain cells I possess to process anything –' Harry laughed.

'I dunno, those were some pretty big words for you at all, let alone first thing in the morning,' he laughed as Ron threw the covers off his face, and frowned like a lumberjack.

'You're not funny… now, what were you yammering about?' Harry grinned again.

'I felt them move Ron. The babies, they moved!' he said quietly as no one else in the dorm knew yet. Ron blinked, and suddenly smiled.

'They did? You don't reckon I could –?' he lifted his hand slightly, hesitantly.

Harry grinned and lifted his pyjama top, snatching Ron's hand from the air and placing it carefully on his slightly protruding bump. It was almost cute watching the different expressions flit across the red head's face. First shock as his hand was snatched, something that could only be described as warmth as he smiled, and then finally, concentration as the boy waited for any possible movements. Unfortunately, the babies got performance anxiety, and though they had been twitching during their entire conversation, suddenly ceased all movement the moment Ron's freckly hand flittered across Harry's stomach. He pulled his hand away, disappointed.

'Well, it's only your first trimester, there's still plenty of time for me to be able to feel them move,' he said in a way that almost seemed like he was trying to convince himself, more than anything. Harry smiled at him.

'I'm sure you will.' Ron smiled and Harry grinned cheekily before leaving the bed and started getting ready for his day.

_It was only 8:30 on a Sunday morning, and already, Harry could tell that it was going to be a fine day….  
_

* * *

…_That is, until Hermione opens her mouth over breakfasts…_

'Harry? There's something important we need to discuss…' her nose wrinkled as she watched him put slices of tomato on top of the peanut butter in his sandwich. Harry was instantly on guard, just like any other male when they heard variations of the sentence '_we have to talk'. _He took a large mouth full of his sandwich and grinned in grim satisfaction when her tongue hung out in disgust.

'Alright,' he said wearily. 'Shoot.' She took a deep breath.

'It's about you playing Quidditch,' she started slowly, looking at a point passed his left ear. Harry frowned, confused.

'What about it?'

'I- I don't think you should play –'

'_What?!_'

'_In your condition,_' she finished in a low hiss.

It took Harry all of 2 seconds to realise just what condition she was talking about, and for his good mood – and inevitably, his world – to come crashing down. He went pale.

'Oh. I-,' he swallowed painfully around the lump in his throat. 'I never even thought about that,' he admitted, staring at his suddenly unappetising choice of breakfast. He put it back on the plate in front of him and pushed it away. Hermione placed her hand on his.

'Harry –'

'You're right of course –'

'Harry –'

'I'll have to let Dumbledore know that I can't be on the team –'

'_Harry –_'

'Let alone be the Captain –'

'_HARRY!' _ she lightly smacked him upside the head, forcing him to acknowledge her.

'Ow! What?'

'You may not have to leave the team at all! Just, don't play anymore!'

'… I'm sorry, you lost me.'

'Oh Harry…'

_Perhaps his morning wasn't going to be so bad after all….  
_

* * *

As it turned out, Hermione had spent a bit of time thinking it through before confronting Harry about it, with a relatively plausible excuse. Harry sent another pebble skimming across the lake while Hermione quietly read next to him.

It could be explained that Harry felt that playing position as Seeker, made it harder for him to be able to focus on the rest of his team as Captain, and wouldn't be able to train them affectively while still keeping up with his own duties. And looking ahead, it would be difficult to pay attention to his team's playing during actual games, as he would be far too focused looking for the snitch. Quitting the team and coaching 'from the ground' so to speak, seemed like a plausible explanation.

Quidditch training wouldn't begin until this Thursday, so it was to be decided that Harry would leave a notice up in Gryffindor about the first training session in fact being a try out for a new Seeker.

Thinking about it now, he already had possible candidates in mind, and would see what he could do about convincing them to go, Ginny being one of them.

He was startled out of his musings when Ron came up beside him suddenly, sitting next to him on the grassy slope.

'So have I missed the discussion where you force Harry to quit?' he sounded morose, but it was obvious he agreed. Harry threw him a vaguely annoyed look.

'A bit of warning would have been nice, mate,' he muttered. Ron grinned and ruffled his hair, picking his own pebble up, and inspecting it with his hands.

'Ah, but that would have ruined your good mood this morning about the lil'uns,' he grinned wider when Hermione suddenly seemed less absorbed in her book.

'What? Why what happened?' she asked, carefully marking her place in the large tomb. Harry beamed, and a flush spread lightly across his face from happiness.

'They started moving this morning. It was only light, like rolling over continuously, but it was movement,' Hermione smiled brightly, and leaned over her book to give him a large, bone crushing hug.

'Oh I am so happy for you!' she laughed into his ear, pulling back and running a hand down his cheek before moving to sit next to Harry, book lying forgotten. She too, took up a pebble to throw. Harry shifted, suddenly overcome with nervousness. It was Ron who picked up on it.

'What is it, Harry?' He frowned, resting his hand on Harry's back. Hermione looked on concernedly. Harry glanced at each of them in turn, before deciding his hands would find this topic of discussion more interesting.

'Well, I've been thinking for sometime now, and I thought that maybe – if of course, you don't mind, 'cuz it's entirely up to you – the both of you, that is - ' Ron squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

'Just get it out Mate.' Harry smiled at his hands.

'Would you two like to be the twins' God parents?'

There was a short moment of silence, which felt like an eternity for Harry, before Hermione finally answered first.

'Oh of course Harry! We would love nothing better!' she threw herself at Harry, Ron wrapping his arms fully around Harry. He didn't need to say anything. Him being there was as much of an answer that he needed.

Harry didn't think he could get any happier than he was at that moment….

He decided to reassess that statement when he heard one Draco Malfoy laughing with his friends off somewhere out of his line of vision. He refused to think how he recognised it without looking.

He snuck a look and saw him, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini all standing around and sharing some joke. It made his heart ache for something more to have happened with the blond Slytherin, which in turn made him angry with himself for pining over something that wasn't likely to happen. Ron heard him.

'It'll be alright, something will work out, and things will be fine.'

Harry sincerely hoped that Ron was right.

* * *

**  
Authors Note: **A bit on the short side, but more of a filler of info than anything really, also, mostly a bit of a practice so I could get back into this fic after two years…

But anyway, review, tell me what you thought of this chapter, tell me where I could do better, blah blah, you know the drill guys : )

xXx

PS: for anyone who is interested, I have a number of oneshots on the side, slowly brewing (these should be the only things I'm aloud to write, because i more or less finish those lol) but a couple of them are for the Naruto fandom. (there's one on temporary hiatus for Harry Potter, as I've been reading a lot of Naruto recently lol) but if you are interested, just keep an eye out, and hopefully I'll get those posted soon (as long as I don't find any good fics to read LOL!)


End file.
